When Crossovers Collide: A Crossover of Crossovers
by KingofCrossovers
Summary: Yes, I have done the impossible! A crossover of my original two crossovers (Some game and Time Warp: Anime Style) has been born! Will this mutant bastard-child survive your criticism and the laws of nature? Read and find out!


They said it couldn't be done! They said it was impossible, inconceivable! Some even said that it was just plain WRONG! Well who's laughing now, dork- monkeys!? Who's laughing now!? It is true! I HAVE done the impossible! I have crossed over my own crossovers! I thought about doing someone else's, but that would have been less fun, and probably illegal in any case.  
  
Ahem  
  
Now for those of you unfamiliar with my work.... get familiar with my work. NOW. Review it while you're at it, too. I can assure you, if you do not get familiar with my work, you may still laugh, but it will be the uncomfortable laugh of someone who has no clue as to what is happening, and not the laugh of someone who actually gets all of the jokes and knows what I am referring to.  
  
Disclaimer: If you really have the time and inclination to sue a high school student over his fan fiction, you have some issues hat probably should be dealt with by a licensed psychologist.. That being said, none of the characters in this story are my own, belong to all sorts of presumably very rich people whose names escape this humble one's mind at the moment.  
  
On with the story!  
  
When Crossovers Collide! Chapter 1: Oh. Crap. (Not the sort of words you want to hear in a situation like this)  
  
"MIROKU! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE WHERE I AM DOES NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO FEEL WHERE I AM!"  
  
"That was not me this time, Sango. I took my hand off you after the last time. Sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Hehehe... sorry about that, little missy. Maybe if you WEREN'T CRUSHING MY HAND I WOULDN'T HAVE IT HALF WAY UP YOUR BUTT!" Yelled a severely hurt Sanosuke. When she heard that, it was enough to rocket the extremely embarrassed demon slayer into what would have been the stratosphere. If it weren't for the ceiling she hit on her way up anyway.  
  
"Lucky girl," whispered Kagome jealously. Sango could only smirk privately in reply. She was practically beaming, but since it was so dark, no one knew it but her.  
  
Oh God. Please, no. thought Inuyasha, who could actually smell the hormones in the room, which must have been rather small as well, since he, nor anyone else, could move without bumping into someone, or in the case of Yugi and Hiei, walking into someone's crotch.  
  
"Mmmm... you smell pretty nice, Kagome" said Yugi, in a very enviable position in relation to Kagome's person.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!! GET AWAY FROM THERE, YOU SICKO!" screamed the understandably upset girl. She had felt Yugi's wandering hair, and it was not a pleasant feeling. If anyone could have seen him, they would have been obliterated by Inuyasha's glare of jealousy. Considering as he was on the opposite side of the room though, his rage was deplorably impotent.  
  
"Ahem. Is there anyone else who needs to extricate their person from someone else? No? Then maybe we should figure a way out of here, or at least how to get some light. Does anyone have a match or anything?" inquired Kenshin  
  
"Allow me, Kenshin. Swords of Revealing Light!" called Yugi, as he activated the magic card and filled the small chamber with Swords glowing in bright light. "Everyone, pick up a sword!" the boy ordered, and everyone obeyed.  
  
"Excellent. Now that we can see, notice that crack in the wall, Sano?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Way ahead of ya, shorty."  
  
"Don't call me that ever again."  
  
"Eep. Yessir."

---------------------------   
  
It was some time later, and everyone was getting quite tired and sick of the endless labyrinth the cracked wall had led to. The swords provided ample light to see with, and provided enough warmth so that no one was shivering in what would have doubtless been an otherwise miserably cold maze. The smell however, was what got to the group of assorted fighters, game enthusiasts, demons, demon detectives, and Japanese school girls.  
  
"Ugh. What died in here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Rats. Spiders. Various small reptiles. Snakes. That guy." answered Inuyasha, pointing at the skeletal corpse dangling from rusted chains in the ceiling of the vaulted chamber they had just entered. While Yugi, Joey, Kagome, and Shippo were being calmed down after the prerequisite freak out, no one noticed the shadows on the wall until it was too late.  
  
"Oh. Crap." said Shippo.  
  
"There ya go, kid." answered Seto, proud that his protégé was finally learning from him.

------------------------

"Ah, well. Canon fodder. What ya gonna do? This should at least give the others more time to prepare for their.... 'guests'...."  
  
Oh yeah. Never good when someone pauses, and then says "guests" in quotes. Just what dastardly trap has Mr. Voice in the Dark set for our heroes this time? Or is it a trap? Is it even Mr. Voice in the Dark? only one way to find out, and that's to read the next chapter! 


End file.
